


i scream it to the nothingness

by questionably_fortunate_bamboo



Series: jonsa countdown 2017 [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jonsa Countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionably_fortunate_bamboo/pseuds/questionably_fortunate_bamboo
Summary: Sansa wakes to an empty house on a beautiful morning, and gets a happy surprise. Inspired by the song 'Home' by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros.(written for day fourteen of the jonsa countdown - home)





	i scream it to the nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so some details are vague, but I made the direwolves into goats, so you're welcome #diregoats

_Sansa-_

_Went out to the store at seven, will probably be back in an hour or two. Bran and Rickon took the Jeep, so you’re stuck at home. Sorry._

_-Arya_

Setting aside the hastily scrawled note, Sansa yawns and opens the fridge. There’s a jug of orange juice and a bag of apples left, which is probably why Arya decided to make the long trek down the mountain for food.

She picks out two apples and tucks them in the pockets of her knit sweater, along with a small knife. The house is freshly organized, which means that she’ll be able to spend her day tending the garden. Sansa leaves the kitchen and opens the French doors.

Fresh air comes pouring into the house. A group of sparrows are perched on the bird feeder. The light is golden and pure, and she closes her eyes, savoring the warm feeling on her skin.

As she steps out onto the lawn, a gentle bleat draws her attention. The goats are awake as well, staring at her expectantly.

“Oh, don’t be silly,” she says, “of course I’ve got breakfast for you.” She pulls out the apples and the knife and begins cutting them into small wedges. The largest goat nudges her hand.

“Ghost, stop that. Here you go.” He eagerly munches the apple slice. Sansa feeds the rest of them (giving a little extra to Lady, Summer, and Shaggy for waiting their turns).

“I’ll get you something nice to eat later, hmm?” Ghost bleats happily.

She leaves the apple cores for them and heads over to the gardens. The rabbits have been at the vegetables again, and she makes a mental note to fix the wire netting. Her berries are doing marvelously. Sansa pops a strawberry in her mouth and sighs at the sweet flavor. She’ll have to dig out her mother’s old cookbook and find the pie recipe that her siblings adore.

She hugs her sweater around her shoulders. Her nightgown is thin, and falling apart at the hem. There’s a pile of clothes in her room that need to be mended, a pipe under the sink that needs to be adjusted, and a stair that needs a new board. Sansa loves Winterfell- it’s where she was born and raised- but the repairs are too much to handle. Bran and Rickon will have to go back to school in September, and Arya’s been wanting to leave home for years. One day, she’ll take their father’s old pickup truck and drive down the bumpy dirt road, and Sansa won’t be able to stop her.

She’ll fight tooth and nail before she leaves the house, though. She promised Robb she’d keep it safe. But with Jon away, Winterfell has begun to show its age. His departure changed everything.

If she closes her eyes, she can remember the day he left. It was just as sunny, just as warm, and just as beautiful.

_“I’ll be home before you know it,” he had said, and she smiled and hugged him tight._

_“Don’t be too long. There’s a broken stair and I need you to fix it.”_

_She watched his truck drive pull away, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. When she went back inside, she found half of his tea untouched in his favorite white mug._

Jon always had a cup of mint tea in the morning. She found that even when he was gone, she made an extra cup of tea for him.

Sansa trudges over to the porch and picks up the metal berry bowl, eager to fill it with her garden’s spoils. The strawberries are first, followed by the blueberries. Humming quietly, she brushes her hands through the leaves and stems, searching for the ripest and biggest. When the bowl feels heavy enough, she decided to leave the garden for the morning.

Ghost bleats at her again, with something akin to  _sass._  He had always liked Jon better.

“You’re welcome for the food, idiot,” she mutters, crossing the yard to her flower bed. The roses are the biggest and proudest, but there smaller flowers are just as perfect. She picks some soft purple lisianthus and tiny white baby’s breath.

Sansa walks through the yard to the back porch and up the rickety steps. Opening the doors, she steps back into the house and sighs. The bowl of berries is washed in the sink. She pours water into an old soda bottle and arranges the flowers in it before setting it in the center of the table.

The sound of the truck rumbles near. Sansa ties her apron around her waist and rummages through the cabinets for the cookbook. The door creaks and clatters as it opens.

“You’re home early! Did you get some groceries?” There’s no response, and she frowns. “Arya?”

Gentle footsteps enter the kitchen. She whirls around, and gasps in surprise.

“Oh my god, Jon!”

“Hey, Sans,” he says, grinning from ear to ear. He’s wearing a denim button down, jeans, and hiking boots. His beard is thicker, and his dark curly hair is a bit longer. Aside from that, he hasn’t changed a bit. She throws herself into his arms and laughs.

“I didn’t know you were coming home!” she says. “I would’ve gotten dressed, at least!”

“You are dressed- I mean, you’ve got clothes on,” says Jon. His eyes linger on her nightgown (which is feeling thinner with every passing moment).

“You’ve got to tell me everything. How was Canada? Did you take any pictures?”

He chuckles. “It was fine. We were up in the mountains, mostly, which aren’t so different from here. I missed home, though, more than you could know.”

“Oh, Jon, I’ve missed  _you.”_  She smiles up at him. Winterfell seems younger and cleaner with him in it. The cracks in the windows don’t matter, the cobwebs in the corners she can’t reach don’t matter, nothing matters but them.

Jon grips her face in his hands, and all of a sudden, he kisses her. Their lips move together in perfect harmony, and she reaches up to tangle her hands in his hair. It’s been so long since Sansa’s been kissed, and he makes her feel like she’s made of morning sunlight, fresh flowers, and summer breeze.

“Missed you too,” he says, out of breath, when they finally part.

Her mind is still reeling. “Did you… all that time, did you-”

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.” She grins at their foolishness. The muffled bleat of a goat can be faintly heard over the sound of the ceiling fan and their beating hearts.

“That old stair is still broken,” she says. “I’ll make tea?”

“I’ll find the toolbox.” He kisses her cheek and leaves her in the kitchen.

Still smiling, Sansa ties her apron around her waist. Out of the window above the sink, she can see Ghost the goat staring at her. He seems terribly amused.


End file.
